


Daily Confessions

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4231674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is one supposed to do when your demon butler suddenly says he loves you? What would one do when said demon butler repeats it almost daily, even if you don't really acknowledge it after the first time?</p>
<p>Ciel never thought these questions would ever become reality, or that he would be the one asking them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daily Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> I am on the Sebaciel ball today. ;P

The first time it happened, it was a shock for both of them.

Ciel had been eating his lunch in his office. Sebastian had been waiting patiently for him to finish, as always. The butler's expression was one of intense thought, but Ciel didn't pay it much mind.

Until Sebastian decided to just blurt it out.

"I love you!"

He'd said it as if he'd solved some amazing problem, and he said it so loudly... Combined with the actual words, it was no wonder Ciel froze up like he did.

Out of the corner of his eye, the boy saw Sebastian tense as well, but out of fear more than shock.

"Pardon me? What did you just say?!" Ciel asked, standing up and giving Sebastian a wide-eyed stare. He tried to look intimidating, and it looked like it worked, based on the way Sebastian turned his head away, so he wouldn't have to look at Ciel's face.

"I love you" he said again, softer this time.

Of fucking  _course._ Sebastian could have brushed it off, they could have gone back to normal, but no. He had to say it  _again._

Ciel's mouth went dry. He sat back down in his chair, suddenly feeling like he'd eaten too much.

"I'm done eating" he mumbled, reaching for a document to hide his bright red face. Sebastian seemed disappointed at his lack of reply but he cleaned up the dishes like he knew he was supposed to.

Nothing more was said on the matter for the rest of the day.

* * *

 

The next day, Sebastian said it again.

This time, he said it while Ciel was relaxing in the garden. He was carefully walking through patches of roses, the white roses holding most of his attention. Sebastian walked behind him, in case something happened.

"Do you know what white roses symbolize?" Sebastian asked. Ciel shook his head no.

Sebastian took a moment to watch his master's face, which Ciel saw from the corner of his eye but didn't comment.

"They symbolize purity, and innocence"

Ciel gave an uninterested hum, not reacting to the information. Sebastian sighed softly.

"I love you" he said, just loud enough for Ciel to hear. The boy tensed as he heard those words a second time.

"Go make me something sweet" he said weakly. Sebastian did as he was told, but Ciel didn't fail to notice the disappointment on his face yet again.

* * *

 

Every single day after that, for four days straight, Sebastian would say it. He said it at different times, so Ciel never knew when to expect it. But he never said it back, he always sent Sebastian away immediately after he said it.

Now, it was the seventh day since Sebastian's first confession. Well... Night. The demonic butler was dressing his master for bed.

He was probably going to say it when he was tucked in. He hadn't said it all day, and he would surely keep up the trend of saying it once a day.

Sebastian tucked him in. He gazed down at his master with such longing, and opened his mouth...

"Good night, my lord"

...What?

Ciel was mildly stunned as he watched Sebastian turn and walk out of his room, leaving him alone in darkness.

He didn't say it.

Why didn't he say it?

Why did Ciel feel like his heart was being torn apart because Sebastian hadn't said those three silly words?

_Except that they aren't silly. They hold true meaning. I wonder how hard it was for Sebastian to have admitted that he feels so deeply for me, I wonder how it felt when all of his attempts to tell me were brushed off..._

Well, he had an idea now, judging by the dull ache in his chest.

He got out of bed, shivering as he felt the cold floor on his bare feet. He left his bedroom, and was greeted with the dark hallway. He carefully walked in the direction that he knew Sebastian's room would be. And when he arrived at the door, he didn't bother to knock before entering.

"Sebastian?"

The demonic butler was on his bed, knees pulled to his chest. His tailcoat was discarded, hung on a chair. The man looked up at the sound of Ciel's voice.

"My lord? Is something wrong?" he asked.

"You didn't say it"

The words came out rushed, much like the first confession Sebastian had given. The elder before him gave him a confused stare.

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't say it. Why didn't you say it? Do you not mean it anymore?"

The words kept spilling from his mouth, and Ciel felt tears in his eyes. Realization dawned on the butler's face, and he stood, walking gracefully to stand in front of Ciel.

"I thought you were upset with me for saying it"

Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian's waist.

"If you need me to say it back, I will. I just want to hear you say it again" the little master said. Sebastian raised a hand to gently stroke the boy's hair.

"That's not necessary. I don't want you to say things that you don't mean"

Ciel's heart skipped a beat. That was the thing, though. He  _did_ mean it. He meant it with all his heart...

Sebastian kneeled down, and smiled sweetly at Ciel.

"I love you, young master"

"I love you too"

Sebastian looked much like Ciel did when he'd first said the words. But Sebastian recovered quickly, and gave his beloved master an affectionate smile.

"Let's get you back to bed" he murmured. He picked Ciel up bridal style, cradeling him as he carried him to his room.

"Stay with me tonight" Ciel said, his voice soft and shy. Sebastian felt his dark heart flutter in his chest at this vulnerable side of his master.

"Of course, my lord"


End file.
